tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Bysaris Thawl
Bysaris Thawl, known to the general populace as the Harlequin, is an elusive murderer, thief, kidnapper, torturer and arsonist. He is an utterly insane individual, taking seemingly erratic courses of action in service of a grand scheme (which he refers to as "The Plan") that makes no sense in the slightest to anyone but himself. Background Early life Bysaris Thawl was once a minor noble of little consequence hailing from Morrowind. His life was an unremarkable one, steeped in repetition and daily routine. It was perhaps because his life was so incredibly dull and ordinary that he was eventually met with his extraordinary fate. Becoming the Harlequin On one fateful day, Thawl woke up to find a mask lying next to him, depicting a horned, featureless masculine face. This strange mask gave him an unnatural compulsion to don it, and when he inevitably did, it changed him forever. Immediately upon coming into contact with the mask, Thawl's psyche was shattered, his sanity demented as he was swallowed whole by the outlandish enchantment bestowed upon it. His first course of action afterward was to slaughter his entire family and leave his home, never to return. Thawl wouldn't surface again until four months later, when he appeared on a party at a Breton court. With his return had come a wardrobe change, as in addition to the strange mask, he also wore the flamboyant outfit of a jester. The guards, who indeed believed him to simply be a jester, did not get to intervene until it was too late. Thawl had murdered the host right in the middle of the feast. He was subdued and captured shortly afterward, dragged into the dungeon for questioning. When his interrogators demanded to know why he had done it, he revealed that he was not in the least concerned with being captured, stating: "it's all according to the Plan, my friend." Subsequently, the interrogators attempted to remove his mask, which turned out the have been his intention all along; when they tried to pull it off, everyone in the room was electrocuted. Thawl freed himself and made his way into the treasury, located in the deepest reaches of the dungeon. Oddly enough, all he actually took from the vault was a single rusted copper coin. Thawl's following act took place in Windhelm. Some three weeks after his vault heist in High Rock, citizens begun to report sightings of a strange man in harlequin's garbs skulking about the Grey Quarter. When the authorities eventually bothered to investigate, they found him on a rooftop, standing in a theatric pose. The guards demanded that he came down, but he informed them that he was on the first row up there and that he could not leave such a magnificent spot to watch the show. It was revealed shortly after what exactly that show was, as suddenly the entire Grey Quarter was ablaze. Thawl simply watched as the district turned to ashes. Personality and traits Prior to his plunge into madness, Thawl was an unremarkable, dull man, characterised entirely by routine in his life as a librarian. Everything about him was unexciting and uninteresting. His entire persona was changed radically, however, when he found the mask of the harlequin. He became a complete madman, with all the theatrics and charisma that belonged to the comedic personality of a harlequin, except twisted and deformed into an unsettling well of chaos and mayhem. Thawl displays a strange sort of cunning and calculation, forming brilliant yet deranged strategies to further the machinations of "The Plan". What exactly this Plan is, is unclear, and every attempt made to decipher it by authorities and allies has resulted in failure. By all accounts, Thawl's actions seem entirely random and unrelated, in no way forming a coherent scheme. It is not unlikely the true meaning of The Plan will never be clear until its machinations have unfolded - assuming that it is not simply the deranged figment of imagination of a criminally insane maniac. Equipment * ''Mask of the Harlequin ''- Thawl's face is forever obscured by the so-called Mask of the Harlequin. The origin of this strange artifact is entirely unknown; it is not even certain if Thawl himself knows where it came from. This otherworldly mask, which depicts the face of a horned, featureless humanoid face, compels those who look at it to don it and claim it as their own. Should someone do so, their psyche is immediately shattered, as their entire identity is destroyed and replaced by the scheming, theatrical lunatic personality of the Harlequin. Attempts by others to remove the mask always prove fatal, through a seemingly random effect; the mask has been shown to cause electrocution, acute poisioning, and even rapidly accelerated aging. * 'Harlequin's attire '- Thawl is clad in a dark leather coat, but underneath one can quite clearly see the colourful chequered attire of a harlequin. It is possible that the attire carries some sort of enchantment, as it has on occasion been shown to stop attacks that would normally prove fatal. * 'Wrist-mounted blade '- Thawl wields an incredibly sharp blade on his wrist. It is meant for puncturing rather than slashing, and it can be used to administer poisons and narcotics through this method. Trivia * The outfit Thawl wears is that of a Solitaire, a reclusive member of the Eldar Harlequins from Games Workshop's ''Warhammer 40,000 ''franchise. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Dunmer Category:Madmen